Fill the void
by HieiandJ-chan
Summary: ok so sesshoumaru killed kagomeyay!,inu turned demon and almost killed him,inu's knocked out,finds kagomes body,goes demon again,almost goes down the well,yada yada yada.not gonna say any more cause i dont wanna ruin it for ya!


'"Sesshoumaru!Kongousouha!",Inuyasha drew the transformed Tetsusaiga and ice shards shot out of it.They flew towards Sesshoumaru but he was to fast and dodged it.Sesshoumaru lunged at Inuyasha.

"Dokkasou!",his claws glowed acid green as they hit Inuyasha.They went through his stomach.Inuyasha's eyes shut tightly from the pain as Sesshoumaru slowly removed his claws from his gut.Inuyasha fell to the ground,Tetsusaiga still in his grasp.'I won't let him have it...' Inuyasha thought, his grip tightening on the sword.It transformed back into its original form.'damn...'.Sesshoumaru drew the Tenseiga and pointed it at Inuyasha's heart."Now Inuyasha,die!Meidou Zangetsuha!",Sesshoumaru's sword flew towards Inuyasha but...

"INUYASHA!",Kagome jumped in front of him at the last possible moment.Inuyasha's eyes shot open as he watched the horrid scene unfolding before him.Kagome's blood mixed with Inuyasha's as she fell into his arms."Inuyasha..."she said weakly as she raised a hand to the Kotodama rosary.

"Kagome!"she lifted the rosarie from his neck.Inuyasha just gazed into her eyes.Tears welled in her eyes.

"Inuyasha you're free now..."she whispered as tears began to run freely from her eyes.Inuyasha held her lifeless body once more before placing her gently on the ground.

"Mourning a humans life I see,little brother?Hanyous truly are pathetic.",Sesshoumaru mocked as Inuyasha struggled to get up.He kept his head down towards the ground as Sesshoumaru continued,"So you still want to fight?No matter...you'll die soon enou-"

"Sesshoumaru...you are the one that'll die today..."Inuyasha said with a deep growl.He threw the Tetsusaiga and it's sheath aside and lifted his head.Sesshoumaru froze as their eyes met.He was not looking into the golden eyes that were there a moment ago but they were replaced with peircing red ones.And on his cheek were the purple demon markings."You killed her and now I'll kill you!"Demon Inuyasha dug his claws into the wound in his torso and he shot after Sesshoumaru.When he caught up with him he yelled out,"Hijinkessou!"and the crimson blades made direct contact with Sesshoumaru's flesh as he narowly missed a lethal blow.Just then Sango,Miroku,and Shippo rode up on Kirara.

"Inuyasha!"Sango called out to him but he was to busy with Sesshoumaru.She realized Kagome wasn't anywhere to be seen.Then she saw it... Kagome's body laying in a pool of blood."Kagome-chan!"Sango gasped as she jumped off Kirara and ran to her friend.Kirara and the others follwed.When they got there Miroku leapt off Kirara with Shippo on his back.

"Kagome-sama..."Miroku whispered as he kneeled next to the body to pray.Shippo jumped off his shoulder and tried to shake Kagome awake.

"Kagome!Kagome wake up!Please!Kagome!Miroku you're a houshi!Isn't there anything you can do!Please wake up Kagome!",Sango picked up the small demon child and held him close as he sobbed into her shoulder.

"Miroku please hold Shippo for me...",she said as she handed the kit to the monk.She grabbed her weapon and called to Inuyasha"Move Inuyasha!Hiraikotsu!"she let her boomerang fly.Inuyasha looked back for a split second before jumping into the air.Sesshoumaru was thrown back as the Hiraikotsu hit him.

"Another day Inuyasha."and Sesshoumaru disappeared.Inuyasha walked over to the Tetsusaiga,picked it up,and walked back to the others.He picked Kagome up and put her on Kirara's back and collapsed.

"Inuyasha!"was the last thing he heard..."'

"Unh...huh?",Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked around.He was at old Keades hut."It was just a dream...",he sighed but as he tried to sit up he fell back from a horrible pain in his abdomen.When he looked down there were blood soaked bandages covering a large wound."Kagome...? Kagome!KAGOME!"he began to search franticly for the girl.Sango and Keade came in with some herbs and saw Inuyasha trying to stand.

"Inuyasha what are ye doing?Your wounds havn't yet healed!",Keade told him hurrying over to stop him.

"Inuyasha sit down!",Sango tried to pull him down but he just brushed her off and remained standing.

"Where's Kagome!",he asked.

"She's dead...",Miroku had walked in behind him carrying a crying Shippo.

"Don't say that...",Inuyasha whispered.Miroku handed Shippo over to Sango.

"Inuyasha you have to let us treat your wounds...",Miroku tried to make Inuyasha sit again but he wouldn't budge.

"She's not dead!",he punched Miroku hard in the cheek.

"Just sit down Inuyasha!You're hurt and we need to heal your wounds!",Sango pleaded to him.Inuyasha turned to her.

"Not until I see Kagome.",Miroku sighed and took him outside.He led him to a small shrine,inside was an alter with a body on it.The body was covered with a black cloth.Inuyasha walked over to it and pulled some of the cloth back...


End file.
